


I Gave You Stars

by mmmdraco



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said there were never stars here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gave You Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

We danced.

We danced on tip-toe in a rose garden late at night. The power was out all around, and it was because I'd done a bit of destruction to the lines and the water pipe so that we could have our dance. She said there were never stars here. I think I proved her wrong.

She came here to scream at me because of the man she'd lost. He was her Prince. But, she's my Prince now. I watched her crumple and fall like a budding rose in an unsympathetic hand. When she landed, I became her protector, though she was at first my own. I gave her stars, and she gave me everything that she is.

I suppose that I was just raised to love who I love, but that doesn't make it any easier. She's so set in her ways sometimes. It's charming in a way that's very nearly unbearable. She can't seem to accept the concept that I am the Rose Bride, and I am therefore engaged to her because she can't seem to help but win the duels. But she and I were destined to be together because I saw my prince in her the first time I watched her duel, though it is everything she is beyond that which makes me so very thankful for her existence.

She knows as much of my past as I know of her's, but I won't let that stop me.

This night when we dance... That night when we danced... It blurs into a mumble that represents our turning point.

That is when our bond truly formed and I knew she was ready for my real secrets; more than just why there is a Rose Bride, and why she has a sword that can appear from her chest, and why concerned students of Ohtori Academy wear rings and duel for her... She's ready for secrets that I never meant to have and never intended to tell.

My noble Utena... here's to your high ideals.


End file.
